The Gray Cat King
DisneyandHannaBarbera360's movie spoof and animal style of 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr. (w/ Jerry Mouse Jr. extra; Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Simba - Tom Cat (w/ Jerry Mouse extra; Tom and Jerry) *Young Nala - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Nala - Toodle Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Timon - Boo Boo Bear *Pumbaa - Yogi Bear *Mufasa - Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Sarabi - Aunt Betsey (David Copperfield) *Scar - McWolf (Droopy) *Shenzi - Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) *Banzai - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Ed - Muttley (Wacky Races) *Rafiki - Snagglepuss *Zazu - Screwy Squirrel *The Mouse - Little Quacker (Tom and Jerry) *Gopher - Secret Squirrel *Sarafina - Cozette (The Tom and Jerry Show (2014)) *Chamelon - Yakky Doodle *The Wildbeests - The Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Beetle - Jeffrey (Charlotte's Web) Scenes: * The Gray Cat King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Gray Cat King part 2 - McWolf and Tom's Grandfather's Conversation * The Gray Cat King part 3 - Tom Cat Jr. and Jerry Mouse Jr.'s First Day * The Gray Cat King part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Gray Cat King part 5 - McWolf and Tom Cat Jr. & Jerry Mouse Jr.'s Conversation * The Gray Cat King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Gray Cat King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Gray Cat King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Gray Cat King part 9 - The Stampede!/Tom's Grandfather's Death/Tom Cat Jr. & Jerry Mouse Jr. Runs Away * The Gray Cat King part 10 - McWolf Takes Over Pride Rock * The Gray Cat King part 11 - Meet Boo Boo Bear and Yogi Bear * The Gray Cat King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Gray Cat King part 13 - McWolf and Screwy Squirrel's Conversation * The Gray Cat King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Gray Cat King part 15 - Toodles Galore Chases Yogi Bear/The Reunion * The Gray Cat King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Gray Cat King part 17 - Tom and Jerry and Toodles Galore's Argument/Snagglepuss' Wisdom/Tom and Jerry's Destiny * The Gray Cat King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Boo Boo & Yogi's Distraction * The Gray Cat King part 19 - Tom and Jerry Confronts McWolf/Tom and Jerry Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Gray Cat King part 20 - Tom and Jerry Vs. McWolf/McWolf's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Gray Cat King part 21 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Gray Cat King part 22 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Cast Gallery: Tom and Jerry 1.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. (w/ Jerry Mouse Jr. extra) as Young Simba Tom and Jerry 2.png|Tom Cat (w/ Jerry Mouse extra) as Adult Simba Toots_(Puss_n'_Toots).png|Toots as Young Nala Toodles Galore.png|Toodles Galore as Adult Nala Boo-Boo_Bear.png|Boo Boo Bear as Timon Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|Yogi Bear as Pumbaa Tom's_Grandfather_dv.jpg|Tom's Grandfather as Mufasa Aunt Betsey.jpg|Aunt Betsey as Sarabi McWolf.JPG|McWolf as Scar Mme. Rubens-Chatte.jpeg|Mme. Rubens-Chatte as Shenzi Meowrice1.jpg|Meowrice as Banzai Muttley.jpg|Muttley as Ed Snagglepuss_1-0.jpg|Snagglepuss as Rafiki Screwy Squirrel.png|Screwy Squirrel as Zazu Cozette.jpg|Cozette as Sarafina Category:DisneyandHannaBarbera360 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs